Amor imposible
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Jean empieza a sentir una nueva sensacion por su nuevo compañero y por eso tiene miedo de perder a su novio
1. Capitulo 1 Es un placer conocerte

X-men

Amor imposible

Sentí como mi vida iba a cambiar en ese momento, tengo una muy buena relación muy buena con mi novio Scott, lo conozco desde que fuimos estudiantes del profesor Xavier y hace dos años empezamos a trabajar como maestros.

Scott es la persona más responsable del mundo. Nunca deja nada para el día siguiente, hablando del rey de roma adivinen quien acaba de llegar, lo salude.

Cuando dije que iba a cambiar mi vida me refería a que ya no íbamos a ser los únicos maestros, iban a ver dos nuevos mas.

-¿Y cuando se supone que llegan?- le pregunto Scott a el profesor

- No lo sé solo estén atento

Estuvimos esperando hasta que llegaron pero como no soy muy paciente que digamos, me subí a nuestro cuarto y me empecé a arreglarme porque Scott me invito a salir.

Cuando salí de bañarme escuche un coche y supuse que ya habían llegado me asome y la vi, llevaba una ombliguera color blanco con unos pantalones acampanadados también blancos como la nieve, su cabello rubio y vi como se interesaba por Scott pero no le di importancia deje de asomarme y a los pocos minutos escuche una moto fue la primera vez que lo vi es el hombre más fortachón que hubiera visto en mi vida, llevaba una camisa café con unos pantalones de mezclilla, lo peor fue que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y seguí asomándome pero más discreta aunque creo que él se dio cuenta, no puedo describir el sentimiento que sentí cuando lo vi será ¿Atracción? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Pena? Mejor decidí baja acabar de arreglarme.

Llevaba un vestido rojo intenso escotado en forma de "V" con unas zapatillas y joyas que le hacían juego.

Decidí bajar y ahí fue cuando lo vi frente a frente.

-Jean, les puedes enseñar sus habitaciones- me pidió el profesor

-Claro- conteste- Síganme

Me puse más nerviosa de lo normal, los guie hacia su cuarto

-Esta será su habitación ¿Srita?- le pregunte

-Frost, Emma Frost- me dijo

Cuando escuche su nombre no podía creer que fuera la ex de Scott, pero al parecer ella no me reconoció ni yo a ella a ver cómo reacciona cuando sepa cómo me llamo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jean Grey

Me asusto la cara que puso fue como una expresión de rabia y sorpresa

-¿Y usted es?- le pregunte al hombre

-Wolverine- me contesto

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Wolverine?- le pregunte con curiosidad

-Mi nombre es Logan, pero todos me conocen como Wolverine

Emma sin decir nada se encerró en su cuarto

-Supe que lees mentes y me preguntaba tengo un problema de memoria y quiera ver si puedes ayudarme- me dijo Logan

-Los dos sabemos que el profesor trabajar contigo en eso- le conteste

-Para que tener a un anciano pegado en la cabeza si te puedo tener a ti

-A ese es el problema, no puedes tenerme…

Lo avente con mis poderes y me fui pero escuche que dijo

-Si cambias de opinión nena...

Baje y me encontré a Scott, fuimos a cenar y tuvimos una cena muy romántica, pero como decirle que me llamo mucho la atención el nuevo y creo que el también le llamo mucho la atención Emma pero bueno regresamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir. Scott me despertó con un beso abrí los ojos y lo vi.

-¿Qué horas son?-le pregunte

-Las 6:00 A.M

Me estaba preguntando porque me despertó 30 min antes pero me acorde que teníamos que entregarles los horarios a los nuevos profesores así que me bañe, me arregle y me dirigí al cuarto de Logan, no sé porque ese hombre me pone tan nerviosa, toque la puerta y unos segundos después el abrió se veía tan wow llevaba una camisa negra con unos pantalones que le hacían juego y yo en cambio llevaba una blusa blanco con un chaleco rojo y una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla roja también con unas zapatillas.

-Hola ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte

-Claro ¿Cambias de opinión?

-Ha, ha que gracioso le vengo a entregar los horarios

Le di los horarios y los empezó a examinar

-Gracias- me dijo

-¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

Wow ahora ya lo estaba tuteando

-Si ¿Bajamos?

-Claro

Estuvimos desayunando hasta que llego Scott con Emma y armo su escena de celos

-¡Jean!- me grito

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-¿Qué haces con él?

Ignore a Scott y me fui con Logan a nuestra primera clase.

Pase el día dando clases. Es la primera vez que me siento tan confundida y no sé que sentí serán ¿Celos? Cuando vi llegar a Scott con Emma y creo que el sintió lo mismo, pero también tengo miedo de que Emma venga a recuperar a Scott llevo un año esperando que me pida matrimonio pero a la vez me da miedo tener un hijo con el si lo tenemos seria mutante, y sufriría, me dirigí a mi cuarto ahí estaba Scott, parecía que me estaba esperando, me dirigí a la laptop la prendí y me puse a chatear con Boom Boom y con Ángel, treinta minutos después la apegue y vi que Scott me seguía esperando.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte

-Jean, tenemos que hablar- me dijo

-Dime

-¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?

-Claro que si Scott ¿Qué tú no quieres seguir conmigo?

-Claro que si Jean, pero te veo muy feliz con el

-Vamos Scott no te vas a poner celoso ¿O sí? Todavía yo porque estas con tu ex Scott pero no te voy a armar una escena de celos

-Entonces ¿Cómo si nada paso?

-Claro

Me acerque y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, me empezó a besar mis hombros, mi cuello, acarició mis muslos, mi entrepierna, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, mi cuerpo se estremecía, Scott me quito la blusa, la falda, me acostó en la cama y me siguió amando.

Desperté, como era sábado no quise despertarlo, me bañe y me puse unos jeans y una blusa, baje, como tenía mucha hambre me dirigí a la cocina y ahí lo vi llevaba ropa deportiva, parecía que estaba buscando algo así que le pregunte

-¿Buscas algo?

-Si ¿No hay nada más que leche en esta mansión?

-En esa alacena hay unos refrescos

-Gracias

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si voy a dar una vuelta en moto ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro

Fuimos a la cochera y se subió en la moto

-Ten ponte el casco

-¿Y tu no te piensas poner?

-No tengo otro aparte hay mas prevalida que algo te pase que a mi

Me dirigí a la moto de Scott y tome su casco, me puse el casco y volví a la moto, me subí

-Pon tus manos en mi cintura- me dijo Logan

Muerta de vergüenza puse mis manos en su cintura él se dio cuenta y solo rio. Salimos y vi el hermoso paisaje no puedo negarlo me sentía protegida, segura. Seguí disfrutando de la hermosa vista.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Logan

-Si- le conteste

- ¿Es hermoso no?

-Si es bellísimo

-Aquí vengo a desahogarme, a tranquilizarme

Se paró la moto y nos bajamos, me quede sorprendida con la belleza de ese lugar, el parecía estar recordando algo, así que no lo moleste y me fui a otro lugar, diez minutos después llego y me dijo

-Tenemos que irnos

-Claro

Otra vez nos subimos, llegamos un poco más tarde

-Gracias-le dije

-Gracias a ti- me dijo Logan


	2. Capitulo 2 No lo soporto, me voy

Me metí a la mansión y fui a la sala pero me sorprendí de escuchar unos gritos así que salí por la puerta trasera y vi a Scott y a Logan peleando.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!- grite

Me puse enfrente a Logan.

-¿Estas de lado de el?- me pregunto Scott- Es un animal

-No, pero tu si- le conteste

Scott decepcionado se metió de nuevo a la mansión pero no me importo y ayude a Logan a pararse.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, gracias- me contesto- ¿Vas a salir?

-Se supone que iba a salir con Scott pero no creo querer ir ¿Y tú vas a salir?

-No

-Vamos con los chicos, están aburridos

-Vamos

Toda la tarde no las pasamos jugando hasta que llego la noche, me despedí de Logan y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entre a mi cuarto y como parece que ya es costumbre Scott estaba ahí esperándome.

-Jean…- empezó a decir

-Mira Scott- lo interrumpí- Estoy muy cansada, no quiero pelear así que si vas a volver hacer tu escena de celos ahórratela.

No lo deje hablar y me dirigí al baño, me bañe, me cambie, salí y vi que Scott ya se había acostado, estaba leyendo un libro, me asome por la ventana y vi que estaba empezando a llover, ojala no truene, cerré las cortinas y me acosté del otro lado.

-¿Quieres que apague la luz?- me pregunto Scott

- Si quieres acaba de leer, no me molesta- conteste

-Pero dijiste que estabas cansada

La verdad me daba igual, admito que estaba cansada pero bueno tenía el domingo para descansar.

-Si lo estoy pero no me molesta, si la quieres apagar, apágala

Como si lo hubiera ofendido apago la luz y se volteo dándome la espalda. Que humor tiene ese hombre nada de lo que digas lo tiene contento, me quede dormida como una media hora, escuche los truenos, estaban leves pero cada vez fueron aumentado, estaba temblando y al parecer desperté a Scott que se dio cuenta y me abrazo.

-Tranquila Jean, nada malo te va a pasar- me dijo Scott

Me voltee, me sentí protegida es sus brazos y poco a poco me quede dormida en sus brazos. Scott se levanto temprano, estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta y me desperté hasta las 12:00.

Me sorprendí de encontrar un vestido amarillo hermoso con perlas y zapatillas note que tenía una carta "Las rosas son rojas, la vida es dura y sin ti no podría vivirla. Te amo. Te espero abajo en el jardín a la 1:30 te dejo este vestido."

Me preguntaba que estaba tramando, me arregle y me puse el vestido, las joyas y las zapatillas, me deje el cabello suelto y espere a que fuera la hora, cuando llego la hora baje y vi todo el jardín decorado y un letrero enorme que decía "Jean eres la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, serias capaz de perdonarme." No sabía que decir a la vez estaba furiosa pero también a la vez me encanto el detalle, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, caminamos, bailamos, pasamos una hermosa velada.

Pasaron varios días en los que odio admitirlo pero me sentí más celosa que nunca. A quien se le ocurre aceptar que trabaje, porque no fue otra pero tenia que se la ex de Scott, siento que cada vez nos distanciamos mas hasta llego a creer que un día va a terminar conmigo, siempre que paso cerca de Frost me fulmina con la mirada y luego está el, es un sentimiento tan distinto al que sentía por Scott, estoy tan confundida me siento a gusto con Scott pero a la vez quiero estar con Logan, aunque me da miedo que Logan solo este jugando con mis pensamientos. Pero Scott es mi novio y debo de estar con él, debo de pasar más tiempo con él, fui a buscarlo y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Ángel, me saludo y me pregunto por mi vida, recordé cuando lo conocí y Scott siempre me decía que estaba enamorado de mi pero nunca le creí, yo también le pregunte por su vida y nos dirigimos al jardín y vimos a Scott con Emma, lo deje y me dirigí a la oficina del profesor, fui sincera con él, le explique lo confundida que estaba, que me diera unos meses para entender todo. Me dijo que si pero ahora era explicarle a Scott que me iba a ir solo lo vería los fines de semana, guarde todas mis cosas, cuando estaba bajando con mis cosas Scott estaba ahí hablando con el profesor, cuando me vio me quito las maletas y me empezó a gritar.

-¿A dónde vas Jean?- me grito Scott

No podía hablar, estaba aterrada y Scott desesperado esperando mi respuesta.

-Scott… me voy de la escuela- le dije

Esta aterrada me agarro de la mano y me empezó a sacudir

-Scott por favor déjame ir- le suplique

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto

-No lo sé, quiero estar sola, me puedes soltar y darme mis cosas

Scott aventó mis cosas y me suplico que no me fuera pero no accedí, el profesor me transfirió a trabajar en un consultorio, me fui a vivir al centro de Nueva York y también localizo donde podía quedarme, me quede con una persona que se llama Ororo Monro pero también era mutante, su poder es controlar el clima, así que la llame Storm y le encanto, nos hicimos amigas, un mes estuve trabajando con su novio Hank, pero después me ofrecieron un empleo como modelo y me pagaban el doble, necesitaba el dinero así que acepte, cuando Scott se entero no le hizo gracia pero bueno a él lo veía cada fin de semana, y así paso el tiempo, seguí trabajando, un día cuando iba a mi casa me empecé a sentir mareada, llegue del trabajo y para ¿Buena suerte? ¿Mala suerte? Estaba Storm con Hank.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntaron

Dude si decirles o no pero accedí

-Déjame checarte Jean- me dijo Hank

Le explique lo que sentía, me examino y me dijo que me tenía que hacer unos estudios, salió y unos minutos después llego con un sobre y me lo entrego, lo abrí y me quede sorprendida con lo que decía, estaba embarazada, no podía creerlo, tenía tres meses, después le habla hable a Scott súper emocionada, me invito a cenar, al día siguiente al anochecer, cuando salí del trabajo Scott me recogió y fuimos a cenar, me sorprendí de ver que era el mimos restaurante en el que habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita, nos bajamos del coche, Scott pidió una mesa y nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto Scott

-Muy bien, con mucho trabajo ¿Y tú?- le pregunte

-Igual ¿Y piensas regresar a la mansión?… Emma

Me sentí traicionada quería llorar y no pude contener las lagrimas, quise salir corriendo pero el tomo mi mano, no lo pensé dos veces y utilice mis poderes para que una mesa lo golpeara, logre zafarme y salí corriendo, no sabía adónde ir si iba a mi casa me iba a encontrar pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Lo que no sabía es que Scott no me había dicho Emma, estaba hablando con ella telepáticamente. Seguí corriendo y me encontré a Storm.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- me pregunto

-Storm ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jean, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ven

L a seguí y me llevo por un camino subterráneo, llegamos al interior de la estatua del la libertad y me sorprendí de ver a Magneto, era una trampa "Storm" se transformo en Mystique, intente escapar pero se transformo en Scott y me aterre.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- les pregunte

-Jean sígueme por favor- me pidió Magneto

De tonta lo seguí y vi que tenía al profesor encerrado.

-¡Suéltenlo!- les grite

-Jean si quieres que soltemos al profesor, únete a nosotros

-Pero no le van a ser daño

-No si te unes- tercio Mystique

Vi como Dientes de sable se acercaba y le decía algo a Magneto pero no escuche que fue.

-Entonces Jean ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

No me quedo otra que aceptar.

-Para que lo pongamos en libertad tienes que pasar una prueba

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

Me señalo un avión y supe de inmediato que era el ave negra.

-Tienes que derribarlo

-No

-Por lo menos hazle la vida imposible

No sabía qué hacer así que no me quedaba de otra que impedir que aterrizaran.

-Ya estamos listos Jean, déjalos bajar- me dijo Magneto

-Si

No tardaron en bajar y empezó una guerra, me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a Scott y me empezó a atacar, lo alcance a bloquear con mis poderes.

-Espera- le dijo Logan a Scott

-Que no ves que es Mystique- le dijo Scott a Logan

-No es Mystique es Jean, ahí está Mystique- la señalo

Escuche como Scott gritaba mi nombre, lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr a donde estaba el profesor para que lo viera Scott pero admito que le corre más rápido que yo así que tuve que ponerle obstáculos y mis tacones no ayudaban. Logre llegar donde estaba el profesor, abrí la compuerta y salí corriendo, espero que Scott lo vea, volví a donde estaban y vi como Mystic se transformaba en mi, fue con Logan y lo empezó a besar a Logan. Escuche que alguien venia y vi como Scott venia con el profesor, vi la cara de desilusión cuando vio a Mystic transformada en mi besando a Logan, ataco a Logan pero el profesor lo detuvo, Scott les daba órdenes de que ya tenía al profesor y se llevaron a Mystic, atrás de mi apareció, Magneto.

-Ya puedes salir- me dijo


	3. Capitulo 3 Por fin entendi todo

Salí y la verdad que me sentía de lo más deprimida del mundo, y me sentí culpable de que no le hubiera dicho sobre mi embarazo, estaba viendo las estrellas, debo admitirlo se veían hermosas desde aquí y pude ver de nuevo el ave negra pero creo que alucine, pasaron diez minutos y los seguí viendo, escuche como Magneto me llamaba, cuando decidí irme vi que le avión empezó a descender, cuando me voltee para irme, Logan estaba enfrente de mí, no sabía qué hacer, mis poderes no me favorecían en ese momento, mi respiración era muy agitada, lo único que me ocurrió fue intentar empujarlo pero fácilmente me tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame- le grite

-Lo siento Jean, pero vas a venir con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas de eso me encargo

Por más que le pegue, lo mordí y le grite no me soltó, me subió al ave negra, ahí estaban todos.

-Ya vámonos- le dijo Logan a Scott

-Jean- me empezó a decir el profesor- Vas a tener que estar en la mansión porque Magneto puede ir por ti

-Se protegerme sola- me defendí

-Sí, ya lo vimos- me dijo Logan

Estuve en mi lugar enojada pero el problema era mi trabajo en el centro de NY porque la mansión se encontraba en a las afueras de NY, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ser y Scott estaba enamorado de Emma, no quería estar ahí, llegamos y lo primero que hicieron fue sacarme de la cochera y la pusieron con llave para que no me escapara, me voy a volver claustrofóbica, me empecé a sentir mareada y recordé que no le dije a Scott que estaba embarazada, me quede en la sala, parecía una niña chiquita haciendo su berrinché.

-¿Qué te piensas dormir en la sala?- me pregunto Scott

No le hice caso, estaba desesperada, escuche el timbre y corrí a la puerta, parecía cachorro encerrado, Emma abrió la puerta y vi que era Storm que traía mis cosas la salude y le suplique que me sacara de aquí pero me dijo que el profesor le ofreció que se viniera a vivir aquí a la mansión con Hank, me sorprendí cuando vi a Gambit que venía directo a mi.

-Chérie necesito tu ayuda- me pidió Gambit

-¿Ahora?- le pregunte

-Si

Lo acompañe a su cuarto y me dijo que si le podía ayudar a conquistar a Rogue, pero como le iba a ayudar si Rogue tenía novio, le explique y me disculpe.

Baje a cenar porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, me serví solo leche iba a tomar una galleta, vi que entraba Scott y me gano, ya no quedaban y él se dio cuenta y me dio la mitad.

-Jean, déjame explicarte lo que paso- me empezó a decir Scott

-Scott entiendo que quieras volver con Emma- le dije

-Jean, no quiero volver con ella, te amo a ti, dije Emma porque estaba hablando con ella diciéndome que habían secuestrado al profesor, no fue mi intensión lastimarte pero me tomo por sorpresa.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonta pero iba a esperar un poco para decirle que estaba embarazada, lo abrace y lo bese.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto Jean- me dijo Scott

Lo seguí, llegamos al cuarto, hace meses que no estaba en el, me quede dormida inmediatamente. Al día siguiente me desperté pero no me levante, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera me dejaban salir al jardín, voltee para saludar a Scott pero ya no estaba, me levante, me arregle, me puse una blusa beige y unos pantalones de mezclilla, me amarre el cabello en una coleta y baje a desayunar, salude a todos, desayune y me dirigí a la sala, estuve ahí unos 40 minutos, llego Logan y me tomo de la cintura, me quería zafar pero no me podía mover, me beso apasionadamente, no pude evitar corresponderle, me quiso volver a besar pero lo detuve y recordé porque me había ido de la mansión. No aguate y me fui del lugar, pase todo el tiempo ayudando a Storm a acomodar su cuarto.

-Jean, enserio es tan lindo, tan valiente, creo que me enamore de el

-Pero están con Hank

-Si lo sé pero si veo que me corresponde, o que me quiere de la misma manera que yo, voy a terminar con el

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- No sé cómo se llama

-¿Cómo no sabes cómo se llama?

-No pero ha pasado por aquí muchas veces

-A ver vamos a buscarlo a ver quién es

No tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, nos asomamos por las escaleras y ahí estaba.

-Es el, es el- me dijo

-Pero no hay nadie más que Logan, oh dices el que está a su lado, por cierto pensé que no se llevaba con el

-¿Como se llama?

-Colossus

-¿Y el otro se llama Logan?

-Si es el que está sentado, ups ya nos vio

-Jean, necesito hablar contigo- tercio Logan

-Ahora no puedo Logan

-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Storm

Lleve a Storm ha su cuarto.

-Jean no es Colossus, es Logan

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando

-No porque lo dices

-Es… por favor es Logan

-Es súper fuerte, tiene mucho musculo

-Ni siquiera lo conoces

-No importa aun así siento que estoy enamorada de el

Sentí una sensación muy extraña cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de Logan y más cuando me vino a la mente el beso que me dio en la mañana y para empeorar las cosas me gusto ¿Estaré enamorada de Logan? Pero que cosas dijo si mi novio es Scott.

-Me presta tu estuche de maquillaje que dijiste que tenias aquí por favor- me pidió Storm

-Claro, ahorita te lo traigo

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, en el camino me estaba preguntando donde había estado Scott todo este tiempo, seguí caminando cuando llegue a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y vi la muerte en vida, vi a Scott acostándose con Emma, me quería morir, salí corriendo, era tanta mi ira que rompí la puerta que daba al jardín con mis poderes, salí corriendo, no me importo que estuviera lloviendo.

-¡Jean!- grito Logan

No me importo, seguí corriendo hasta que mis pies no dieron para más. Me caí, escuchaba los gritos de Logan más cerca, intente seguir corriendo pero ya no pude, sentí a Logan detrás de mi.

-Jean ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto

-Mátame Logan, mátame- le suplique

Admito que me vi muy egoísta pero bueno entiéndame acababan de destrozarme el corazón.

-¿Qué paso Jean?- me volvió a preguntar- vas adentro te vas a enfermar

-Scott es un idiota, un mujeriego, un imbécil

Me ayudo a levantarme e intente caminar pero no pude, Logan me llevo cargando a la mansión, estábamos empapados, me dejo en la sala.

-No me dejes sola por favor- le suplique

-No sé qué te hizo Summers pero supongo que no vas a dormir con el

-Ni loca ¿Puedo dormir en tu cuarto?

-Sí, vamos

-Pero no tengo ropa seca

-Te puedes poner una camisa mía

Me volvió a llevar cargando a su cuarto, me dio la camisa, me metí al baño, me bañe y me cambie, me quedaba como vestido, cuando salí el ya se había cambiado. Me puse un poco nerviosa pero nada paso.

-No te preocupes aquí vas a estar segura- me dijo Logan

-Si lo sé- le dije

Me acosté en la cama el hizo lo mismo, apague la luz y un rato después sentí sus brazos, abrazándome, sentí una sensación profunda.

-Gracias por protegerme- le dije

-Si mmm… cierra tus ojos y quédate quieta

Se me puso la piel chinita y las piernas me temblaban, me levante y me tomo de la mano.

-No te vayas, quédate- me pidió Logan

Nos arrodillamos en el centro de la cama, me desabrocho la camisa y me beso el cuello, yo igual, sentía que traicionaba a Scott y quise irme pero lo pensé dos veces y me quede.

Logan desabrocho toda la camisa de él, ya no tenía camisa, me besaba apasionadamente, me agarro de la cintura pero en ese momento mis pensamientos estaban totalmente en el rostro de Logan, casa caricia y beso los sentía al doble. Lo bese y sus labios temblaban.

-Te amo Jean nunca te quiero perder, ojala que esta noche no se acabe- me dijo el

-Yo igual, esta noche es especial

En ese momento no se qué paso, pero a Logan le empezó a doler el abdomen, rápido me puse la camisa y salí a buscar ayuda, me topé con Bobby y le dije que Logan estaba bien y en un ratito le dolió el abdomen. Bobby entro y lo reviso.

-Ya sé que tiene, tiene una intoxicación de veneno pero es mejor que lo vea Hank- me dijo Bobby

Llego Hank y le lavo el estomago.

-Tiene que descansar

* * *

Lo Siento ze que tarde en actualiizar la hiiztoriia iia la tengo pero me falta pazarla a kompu iintentare actualiizar pronto

Mariimar


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Estamos casados?

Lo que no sabía era que Emma era quien lo había envenenado. Logan estaba como muerto, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, me sentía culpable de cómo estaba. Todo el día estuve con el, cuando iba al baño espero a hablar, estaba delirando.

-No Víktor… me voy a vengar…

Se veía muy alterado lo único que se me ocurrió fue tranquilizarlo, me metí en su mente y lo logre, me sorprendió lo que vi en su mente, era como un laboratorio y el estaba ahí, creo que fue cuando le colocaron sus garras de Adamanitium. Me acosté a su lado, me recargue en su pecho y me quede dormida. Me despertó un portazo, cuando me asome para ver quién era vi la sombra de un hombre y escuche gritos.

-¿Qué haces con él?- me grito Scott

Lo ignore y me volví a recostar, el furioso me jalo y me sacudió.

-Suéltame- le grite

Me siguió sacudiendo, le volví a gritar que me soltara, mis gritos despertaron a Logan, aventó a Scott, me llevo cargando a otra habitación y pude ver como Scott nos perseguía. Logan le puso seguro y con mis poderes intente bloquearla pero Scott logro derribarla, Logan me tenía tomada de la cintura, tenía miedo, demasiado de que Scott le pudiera hacer algo, estaba débil. Scott le disparo a Logan con sus rayos, salí volando y corrí con el pero Scott me tomo del brazo y me jalo, estaba llorando, si algo le pasaba a Logan… Me llevo cargando al cuarto y me dejo sobre la cama, donde lo había visto, me dieron ganas de golpearlo, de aventarle todo pero me contuve.

-¿Se pude saber porque no dormiste aquí?- me empezó a interrogar Scott- O ¿Por qué estabas con él? O incluso ¿Por qué traes puesto una camisa suya?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones déjame salir

Estaba histérica y Scott no ayudaba mucho, me aventó hacia la cama y me empecé a marear.

-Soy tu esposo y tengo derecho- me dijo

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Este documento comprueba que legalmente estamos casados

-Yo nunca firme eso- me queje

-Claro que no hiciste, aquí está tu firma, ahora me lo pues explicar

-¿Y tú me puedes decir porque te revuelcas con Emma a mis espaldas?

-¿De qué hablas Jean?

-De que ayer te vi en esta misma cama muy feliz con Emma

-Estas alucinando Jean

-Ah entonces me puedes decir ¿Porque tienes chupetones?

Le suplique que me dejara salir pero no me dejo.

-¡Quítate esa camisa!- me grito

-¿Y si no que?

Me arranco la camisa y la tiro a la basura, yo quede en ropa interior, me metí al baño, me bañe, cuando salí vi que Scott ya no estaba, me cambie, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada, no me quise acostar me daba asco, solo espero que este bien Logan, ahora me doy cuenta que estoy total y completamente enamorada de Logan, pero no podía creer que Scott fuera mi esposo y fue cuando recordé cuando encontré una caja hermosa que estaba con candado.

---Flash back---

Estaba de lo más emocionada del mundo, cumplía con mi novio 3 años, para suerte mía Scott ya había salido, así que saque mi regalo y lo envolví, bueno por lo menos un pedazo de su regalo, guarde el regalo en mi bolsa y baje, llevaba un vestido elegante pero sencillo, color blanco.

Busque a Scott por todos lados pero no lo encontré, así que decidí salir al jardín, pero tampoco estaba, me senté en una banca, me quede viendo el paisaje, poco a poca me empezó a dar sueño y me recosté sobre la banca y me quede dormida, alguien me despertó con un dulce beso.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- me dijo Scott- o debería decir buenas tardes

-Scott ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunte

-Arreglando tu sorpresa

Me coloco una flor blanca en mi cabello y lo bese.

-¿Así? Pues yo ya tengo tu regalo, pero no te lo pienso dar, porque eres muy malo

-Si lo sé y por eso te voy a comer

Me empezó a morder el cuello, después la oreja, y me empezó hacer cosquillas.

-Basta- le suplique

-Hasta que admitas que tu eres más mala que yo, que soy mejor que tú en todo y que me vas a dar mi regalo.

-Eso jamás

Me seguí haciendo cosquillas hasta que ya no aguante.

-Para por favor

-Dime las palabras mágicas

-¿Por favor?

-No

-Está bien, está bien, Scott Summers yo soy más mala que tú, tu eres mejor en todo y si te voy a dar tu regalo

-Ves que tú misma lo admites

-¡Te odio!

-Y yo te amo

Me levante y nos besamos, fue un beso de amor, de ternura, de pasión y poco a poco nos separamos.

-¿Y mi regalo?- me dijo Scott

-Amor dije que te lo iba a dar más nunca dice cuando

-Ves que eres más mala que yo

-Está bien te lo voy a dar pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que cierres los ojos

Scott cerró los ojos y yo le quite los lentes.

-Jean devuélvemelos- me pidió Scott

-No

Saque de mi bolsa la cajita que había envuelto en la mañana y bese a Scott.

-¿Confías en mi?- le pregunte

-Claro- me dijo

-Entonces abre tus ojos

-Jean, no quiero lastimarte

-No me lastimaras, ábrelos, confía en mí

Scott con mucho cuidado abrió los ojos y por primera vez pude ver sus ojos color miel, con mis poderes puede detener por un momento el poder de Scott pero cuando sentí que ya no podía le devolví sus lentes.

-Ten- le dije

Scott se puso sus lentes y estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me pregunto

-No lo sé, solo me sentí con demasiado poder pero creo que si aprendo a controlar mis poderes podrás de dejar de utilizarlos, a y ten aquí está tu regalo

Scott abrió la cajita y se quedo sin habla. Hable telepáticamente con Gambit para que ya la trajera.

-Feliz aniversario amor- le dije

-¿Me estas regalando unas llaves?-me pregunto

-Sí y lo que abre o mejor dicho lo que enciende

Scott se quedo en shock cuando vio la moto que traía Gambit.

-Gracias Jean- me dijo

-De nada, te amo Scott y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Y yo te pienso dar tu regalo y para eso, vamos a estrenar mi regalo

Nos subimos en la moto y llegamos como a una especie de bosque.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte

-Ya lo veras

No bajamos de la moto y entramos en el bosque caminamos un poco y empezó a sonar una música, entramos y vi una mesa se veía tan romántico.

-¿Cenamos?- me pregunto

-Claro

Estuvimos cenando, platicando sobre nuestra vida, recordando anécdotas.

-Jean ahora me toca darte tu regalo

Scott tomo mis manos y me dio una caja muy hermosa, la abrí y venia, un collar, una pulsera, aretes y un anillo todo era de diamantes.

-Scott es hermosa, te ha de haber costado una fortuna

-Pero tú lo vales

Scott tomo el collar y me lo coloco, también me puso el anillo y yo me puse los aretes y la pulsera.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro

Estuvimos bailando hasta que a Scott se le ocurrió que brindáramos, y un trajo nos llevo a otro trajo hasta que quedamos borrachos.

-Te-amo- me dijo- cásate-aquí-conmigo

-Si-Scott

---Fin Del Flash Back---

* * *

Hola ke tal lez pareciioo?? Xfa dejen reviewz!!!

*maAriImaAr*


	5. Capitulo 5 Un secuestro y una desilusión

Como pude ser tan tonta y haber olvidado eso y para colmo me estaba volviendo loca. Quería salir así que utilice mi telepatía, encontré a Storm y le pedí ayuda

-Esta atorada- me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta- le voy a decir al profesor

-Espera- le pedí- por favor ve a ver si Logan está bien

Estuve esperando unas diez, quince, veinte minutos pero no llegaban cuando fueron los treinta minutos escuche a alguien que intentaba abrir la puerta y fácilmente lo logro vi a Logan en el otro lado de la puerta corrí y lo abrace quería escaparme ser feliz con él.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte

-Si ¿Y tú?

-Si

Decidí llevarme todas mis cosas al cuarto de Logan y él me ayudo a colocarlas, tomo mis manso, en ese momento me lance encima de él, lo bese, el igual se quejo de dolor.

-Auch- dijo el

-Perdón, perdón es mejor que me vaya- le conteste

-No, el dolor no es nada y no va a arruinar esta otra noche juntos-me dijo

Me volvió a besar, era muy bonita cada caricia que me daba, yo solo correspondía. Al día siguiente Scott me estaba buscando, pero no sé como entro al cuarto de Logan y nos vio en la cama.

-Jean que es esto, has perdido la decencia- me dijo Scott

-Cállate, no te permito que la insultes, tu eres el que la está engañando- le dijo Logan

-¿De qué hablas? Yo soy su esposo y le soy fiel, ni menos un animal salvaje- le grito Scott

Logan reacciono y solo me abrazo, tomo lo primero que encontró de ropa y salimos del cuarto dejando a Scott solo, íbamos muy rápido y nos encontramos a Storm.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué van tan deprisa?- nos pregunto

-Ya se nos hace tarde tenemos un compromiso- le dije

Logan solo volteo a verme y vio a Scott siguiéndonos, salto muy alto que logramos salir de la mansión, nos subimos a la moto pero Scott nos siguió persiguiendo, logramos escaparnos, veinte minutos después cayó una tormenta, estábamos empapados, vi una cueva y le dije, se estaciono ahí y prendí una fogata.

-Checa si la ropa que traíamos se mojo- me dijo Logan

-Está un poco húmeda- le dije- pero no es mucho, la protegió la mochila

-Sécate con mi ropa y ponte la tuya- me dijo

-Sí ¿Y tu vas a quedar empapado?

-Si

-Déjame ver si de casualidad en mi mochila traigo una toalla que nos ayude

Busque en mi mochila y para suerte nuestra traía 2 pequeñas toallas, le entregue la toalla y nos cambiamos, extendimos la ropa mojada y me acerque a Logan, lo bese y me brazo pero cayó un trueno y me estremecí. Él lo noto y me abrazo más fuerte, estaba aterrada, Scott no iba a tardar en encontrarnos. Nos sentamos y estuvimos abrazados todo el tiempo hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, un trueno me despertó, vi a Logan se veía tan lindo, tan tierno, tan inocente, me acomode y me volví a quedar dormida. Tiempo después sentí a alguien que me tomaba de la cintura y me llevaba, me tapo la boca y por más que intente gritar no pude. Logan seguía dormido, me subió al coche intente salirme pero estaba cerrada, llegamos a un aeropuerto, me bajo y me tomo a la fuerza y me llevo directo al avión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte

-A pasear- me dijo Scott

-¿Scott?- le pregunte

No podía creer que fuera él.

-Sí y tu fiel amado Logan no vendrá a rescatarte

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Digamos que está en un profundo sueño- me dijo

Nos subimos al avión que pude ver que nos llevaba a Alaska, la ciudad natal de Scott.

Scott era otra persona, pero lo que me preocupaba era Logan que estaba en un profundo sueño, a lo mejor esta… no quiero ni pensarlo y comencé a llorar.

Llegamos y fuimos a una casa ahí estaba una persona que no reconocí al instante pero recordé que era el hermano de Scott, Alex Summers.

-Hermano, hasta que se te ocurre llegar- le dijo Alex a Scott

-Lo siento, pero hubo un cambio de planes- le dijo Scott a Alex

Me empecé a sentir mareada y me desmaye. Desperté y sentí a alguien que tomo mi mano, voltee y vi a Logan.

-¿Eres tu Logan? Sálvame de Scott- le dije y lo bese

-No soy tu amante, soy tu fiel esposo- me dijo Scott

Me quede sorprendida cuando me fije bien y vi a Scott. Cuando estuve a punto de responderle entro el doctor.

-Sra. Summers, está embarazada felicidades- me dijo el doctor

Scott se puso furioso y aventó la silla

-¿Es de tu amante verdad?- me pregunto

-Si es de él, de un hombre fiel y cariñoso- le dije

Scott se puso más furioso, me cargo y salimos del hospital. Su cara era diferente pero lo que me dio miedo fue que se quito los lentes y cerro sus ojos, no me sentí capaz de volver a detener su poder.

-¿Qué haces? Ponte tus lentes- le dije aterrada

-No digas nada- me dijo

Llegamos a una cascada y escuche una motocicleta, me emocione que Logan venia por mí pero me desilusione cuando lo vi, era Gambit, Scott me tenía cargando y de un instante me dejo caer por la cascada y con sus rayos ópticos le dio al agua…

Caí al fondo y sentí algo suave y con amor, eran los brazos de mi amado Logan esperándome, nos metimos en la cueva y me beso con cuidado.

-¿Qué te paso Jean? ¿Por qué caíste desde la cascada?- me pregunto Logan

-Fue Scott, se entero que estoy embarazada- le conteste

Tenía mucho miedo, las piernas me temblaban y quería descansar pero no teníamos a donde ir así que nos quedamos en la cueva hasta que llego Gambit.

-Ya era hora- le dijo Logan a Gambit

-Lo siento Mona mi pero Scott no se iba- le contesto

-Ok pero lo importante es que ya se fue- les dije

Tenía mucho frio y mis pies estaban helados.

-Que… por Dios Jean tienes los pies helados, ten mi chamarra- me dijo Logan

-Ten mi abrigo Chérie- me dijo Gambit

Me sentí protegida por los dos y Gambit prendió una fogata, nos divertimos, contaron leyendas y chistes hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. En la madrugada desperté, ya no vi a Gambit y me levante.

-¿Qué pasa Jean?- me pregunto Logan

-No está Gambit, es muy temprano- le dije

Me beso apasionadamente que se nos olvido donde estábamos. El beso duro mucho y el solo sonrió pero no soltaba mis labios y yo quería lo mismo, pero empezó a temblar y se estaba derrumbando la cueva, fue cuando nos separamos, grite y en un dos por tres Gambit estaba ahí y me salvo.

-Sácala de aquí, luego los alcanzo- me dijo Logan

Yo estaba muy asustada y vi como las piedras cayeron encima de Logan. Quise regresar corriendo pero Gambit me tomo de la cintura, se había sacrificado por mí, abrace a Gambit, el intento consolarme, por más que quise contener las lagrimas no puede, el todavía tenía las manos en mi cintura y yo las tenía sobre su cuello, Logan salió y nos vio corrió hacia nosotros y nos separo.

-¡Vámonos nos persiguen!- exclamo Logan

-¿Quiénes Logan?- le pregunte

-Magneto, quiere que te unas con él y viene también por ti Gambit- nos dijo- Avalanche fue quien provoco el temblor

-No hay que permitirlo- le dije

Corrimos hacia el bosque a paso rápido y Gambit se tropezó y se lastimo la pierna, Logan se regreso por él, lo cargo y lo llevo a un refugio cerca, salí a buscar hierbas para curarlo y las encontré.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo lograran encontrarnos- nos dijo Logan

-Magneto consigue lo que quiere pero no vamos a darle el gusto- nos dijo Gambit

-Tienes que recuperarte para seguir- le dije

Pasaron tres días y todo iba bien hasta que una tarde Gambit fue a buscar ayuda y ya no regreso. En otra parte, Scott llego a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto, termino por ser un borracho, todos iban pero nunca les abría la puerta y se estaban preocupando, Storm logro entrar sin ruido, fue a donde estaba Scott.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Storm- ¿Por qué decidiste agarrar el alcohol?

Pero la confundió conmigo y la acostó en el piso y la beso muy apasionado, Storm no podía moverse quedo como piedra hasta que reacciono con un viento muy fuerte y lo aventó.

-Soy Storm y yo solo soy tu amiga, no me quiero convertir en una más de tus amantes, vine a ayudarte pero veo que es inútil- le dijo Storm

-Perdón no quise, eh tenido unos malos días- le dijo Scott

-¿Encontraste a Jean?- le pregunto Storm

-Sí pero con otro y adivina con quien, con tu querido Logan- le dijo Scott

-No puede ser ella es mi mejor amiga y sabe perfectamente que me gusta y que lo amo.

Salió corriendo llorando a su cuarto.

* * *

Gracias por leer

ZuzuHowlett: Mil gracias por leerlo, lo se Emma es una …. Hahaha!!! A mí también espero me gusta la pareja de Jean & Logan, pero me encanta la de Jean & Remy, pásate por mi nueva historia saludos

Tengo una nueva historia por fa pasen a leerla y denme su comentario se llama todo por una misión

Por favor dejen reviews

*mAriImaAr*


	6. Capitulo 6 El nacimiento

Logan y yo buscamos a Gambit pero no lo encontramos, el me beso y me empezó a dar un fuerte dolor en el pecho entre mas estaba cerca de él me dolía mas, cuando logre separarme de él, me disminuyo el dolor. Vi en mi mente como Storm estaba llorando y vi a Scott tomando alcohol, parecía borracho. Me sentí culpable, por mi culpa estaban sufriendo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi amor por Logan.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Logan

-Logan… lo nuestro no está bien, muchas personas están sufriendo por nuestra relación- le dije

-Jean, nos amamos que importan los demás, podemos vivir lejos de la mansión

Estaba muy preocupada, no me gustaba ver a la gente sufrir y menos por mi culpa, seguimos caminando y vimos que las plantas se movían, Logan me abrazo. Tenía miedo empecé a temblar no me importo el dolor en el pecho.

-Quédate aquí- me dijo Logan

El fue a ver quien estaba entre las plantas, para nuestra sorpresa era Gambit, corrí a abrazarlo.

-Gambit ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunte

-Lo siento Chérie me perdí- me mintió

La verdad es que fue a buscar ayuda y se encontró a Magneto.

-Encontré una cabaña al norte- nos dijo Gambit

-Vamos- les dije

Caminamos por unos treinta y cinco minutos, mis pies ya no daban para mas, llegamos a la cabaña, Logan y yo entramos pero me sorprendió que Gambit no entro.

-Jean colócate atrás de mí- me dijo Logan

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

-Es una emboscada

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

-¡Shh! No hagas ruido

De repente un tronco enorme le cayó encima a Logan, a mi me empujo y caí de espalda, voltee y vi a Gambit que estaba recargado en la puerta. Logan se levanto con gran furia y sus garras enormes rasgaron la cabaña, me cargo y salimos; se fue cayendo poco a poco encima de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte a Logan

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el cuello- me dijo

Le cheque el cuello y lo tenía torcido, seguimos caminando y encontramos un refugio, nos instalamos ahí con una pareja de veteranos, ahí estuvimos trabajando, le explique a Logan lo que había visto y me prometió que cuando naciera mi bebe que volveríamos a la mansión pero también estaba el riesgo de que Magneto nos encontrara, no puedo creer que Gambit nos traicionara.

Meses después, salí a recoger frutas, iba caminando y me pareció haber visto a Gambit pero después no vi nada, seguro fue mi imaginación acabe de recoger frutas. Llegue a la cabaña y no encontré a Logan paso el tiempo y no llegaba, llego el anochecer, escuche pasos y salí a ver si era él.

-Logan ¿Eres tú?- le pregunte

Nadie respondió solo vi una gran sombra pero mi vista me impedía ver quién era. Me metí cerré la puerta y Logan ya estaba adentro me quede muy sorprendida yo estaba en la puerta u no vi pasar su mirada era extraña se acerco a mí y lo empuje.

-¿Dónde está Logan?- le pregunte

-Soy yo Jean, el futuro padre de tu hijo- me dijo

Abrí la puerta para escaparme y Logan estaba, el de la impresión empezó a atacar a Mystique, me metí en su mente y vi que sus intenciones eran matarla, le pedí telepáticamente que no lo hiciera.

-Lárgate- Le grito Logan a Mystique

Me empezó a doler el vientre no podía soportar el dolor, vi como Mystique se iba, Logan se dio cuenta y se acerco a mí, el dolor fue tan intenso que llego la hora de que diera a luz, le dije a Logan y fue a buscar a una partera, no encontró a nadie cerca y me llevo cargando, llegamos al con la primera partera más cerca y me coloco sobre la cama, el iba a salir pero le pedí que se quedara, treinta minutos después tenia a mi hija en mis brazos, era hermosa, tenía los ojos verdes igual a mí, Logan la cargo y vi como se emocionaba.

-Es la primera vez que tengo un bebe en mis brazos- me dijo- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar?

-Rachel

Estuvimos un día ahí, Logan me recordó la promesa que me hizo, fuimos al refugio y nos despedimos, emprendimos un viaje de regreso a la mansión, cuando llegamos solo vimos s Storm llorando, corrimos hacia ella.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte

-Me dijo Scott que tu amas a Logan y vas a tener un hijo de él.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que escuche, Storm vio a Logan con mi hija en sus brazos y soltó el llanto.

-Pensé que eras mi amiga y me traicionaste- me dijo Storm

-Tú siempre supiste que nunca te correspondería- le dijo Logan

En ese momento Scott va bajando las escaleras y nos vio, se cayó y corrí a ayudarlo, pude ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso Logan.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte a Scott

-Sí, ahora que tu estas aquí sí- me dijo Scott

Me beso, me quise separar pero no me dejo, Rachel empezó a llorar, Scott me soltó y vio a mi hija.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto

-Mi hija y la de Logan ya que tú la rechazaste- le conteste

Scott empezó a llorar y me pidió disculpas, me levante y fui con Logan, nos subimos a un auto que nos prestaron y nos fuimos.

-Que romántico beso se dieron tu y el padre de Rachel- me dijo Logan

-No fue porque quise, no me soltaba ¿Estas celoso?- le pregunte

-Sí y mucho Jean- me dijo

Sentí una sensación extraña, vi como el profesor intentaba decirme algo telepáticamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto Logan

-Si es el profesor, me pidió que vayamos a su casa de campo, que ahí está el

Logan manejo hasta que llegamos, nos bajamos y vimos al profesor, lo saludamos y le contamos lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

-Necesitamos que se queden en la mansión- nos pidió el profesor

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto Logan

-Faltan maestros, se ha duplicado el número de mutantes

-Pueden pasar la noche aquí- tercio una mujer que acababa de llegar- Soy Leandra y soy de Shi-ar

-Mucho gusto yo soy Jean Grey y el es Logan

Pasamos la noche ahí, el día siguiente temprano los cinco fuimos a la mansión, el profesor me pidió que ayudara a Scott que se había vuelto un alcohólico.

Llegamos y nos dirigimos al que en un tiempo fue el cuarto de Logan, entramos y estaba todo destruido, sus cosas y mis cosas tiradas por todos lados, rotas.

Voltee para ver a Logan pero no estaba vi que había una nota que decía "Te espero en diez minutos en el jardín" llegue y no vi a mi hija con él y me preocupe

-¿Dónde está Rachel?- le pregunte

-Ven conmigo te tengo una gran sorpresa- me dijo

Lo seguí y fuimos a una recamara muy pequeña, abrí la puerta era el cuarto de mi hija Rachel hecho por las manos de Logan, no pude contener las lagrimas, me abrazo y me beso. Poco después nos separamos y vi la cara de desilusión de Storm.

-Bravo Jean, bravo has roto mi corazón- me dijo Storm

-Storm…

No tenía palabras para decirle.

-Storm… Los siento te prometo que ya no voy a interponerme en tu camino, se muy feliz con Logan

Entre en el cuarto y cerré la puerta, pero Logan la abrió .

-No es justo que sacrifiques nuestro amor para un corazón que no tiene dueño porque ella sabe perfectamente que no le corresponderé, es justo que seamos felices, Storm tiene que regresar con Hank, el la ama con todo su corazón- me dijo Logan

Me sentí un poco apenada pero en el fondo tenía razón.

-Hablare con ella, la hare entender- me dijo Logan

Logan se dirigió al cuarto de Storm y no le quiso abrir la puerta, entonces entro por la ventana.

-Por favor Storm entiende yo nunca te podre amar como amo a Jean y traro de hacer una familia- le dijo Logan

-Es que no entiendes yo te ame desde la primera vez que te vi- le dijo Storm

-Yo te dije que solo una amistad y no mas

En ese momento beso a Logan y yo entre, me quede en shock y solo les dije.

-Es bueno que estén juntos y felices, ya cumplí mi promesa

* * *

New Cap, espero ke les guste

Dejen Reviews please, nos vemos en el siguiente

Mi otro fanfic Todo por una misión Jean & Remy

*maAriImaAr*


	7. Capitulo 7 Todo es tu culpa

Salí y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la sala, no pude contener las lagrimas sentí que alguien se sentaba alado de mi voltee para ver quién era y para mi sorpresa era Scott, el me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo, me dejo que me desahogara, fue cuando recordé cuando fuimos novios, cuando lo conocí y cuando conocí a Logan, estaba muy confundida, pero yo tengo que hacer mi vida y también recordé cuando vi a Scott con Logan.

-Jean, por favor perdóname ¿Quieres volver conmigo? No puedo vivir sin ti y por ella no te preocupes se fue de la mansión, solo viene a dar clases quiero estar contigo y quiero estar con mi hija

Me separe de él y lo vi a los ojos o mejor dicho a los lentes.

-Lo siento Scott pero no puede volver contigo, me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de Logan

Sentí la de furia de Scott.

-Pero descuida el anda con Storm- le dije

-¿Por eso estabas llorando?

-Si

Scott me tomo del brazo.

-Jean, eres mía, vas a volver conmigo por las buenas o por las malas

-Yo no quiero volver contigo Scott

-Si no vuelves conmigo, te puedo quitar la custodia de tu hija

-No serias capaz

-¿No me crees capaz?

-Scott por favor no me la quites es lo único que tengo

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer Jean

Estaba temblando, no quería que me la quitara era lo único que tenia, seguí llorando y me empezó a dar hipo. Escuchamos un llanto muy fuerte, subimos rápidamente, Logan estaba tirado en el piso, no vimos a mi hija, la buscamos por todos lados, no había rastro del que se la llevo. Storm ayudo a Logan a levantarse y me puse muy celosa. Salimos del cuarto, estaba muy alterada por no encontrar a mi hija, escuchamos voces creímos que era el profesor pero Scott nos dijo que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte

-Porque yo moví a tu hija de ahí, el profesor me lo pidió

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que se acerca la guerra de Magneto y no quiere que le pase nada a tu hija

-Ah ¿Ahora es mi hija?- le reclame

-Si como tu dijiste que Logan es tu pareja y el iba a ser el padre de tu hija por eso dije que es tu hija

Logan se puso alado de mi.

-Si es mi hija ya que su verdadero padre no tiene intensiones de cuidarla yo me hare responsable de ella.

Empezó a temblar y Logan me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Si una gran familia formaremos con mi mujer y mi hija

Vimos como Magneto aparecía de la nada y vi la cara de desilusión de Storm e hice que Logan me soltara, atrás de Magneto aparecieron Mystique, Dientes de Sable y sapo, me asome por la ventana y vi a Avalanche, cuando él me vio volvió a temblar y todo el cuarto se empezó a derrumbar, se cayeron varios muebles, todo lo que había hecho Logan con sus propias manso, me dio mucho coraje, vi como alguien que no pude distinguir llevaba lo que parecía un bebe en sus brazos, busque algo para romper la ventana y encontré un bastón, la rompí y salte, con mis poderes pude detener la caída, corrí para alcanzarlo, me preguntaba cómo habían conseguido a mi hija y mas como sabía que era ella, tenía una corazonada, escuche los pasos de Logan que me seguían, grito mi nombre y me alcanzo, me volteo y me grito en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Jean?- me pregunto

-Suéltame, se van a escapar- le dije

-¿Quién? Ve lo que has hecho con tus locuras- me dijo señalando mi pierna que estaba sangrando

-Ellos tienen a mi hija

Quise seguirlos pero ya no los vi, seguí corriendo pero perdí su rastro y la pierna se me doblo, lo que hizo que me sangrara mas, no me importo me levante y seguí corriendo pero no vi a nadie, Logan me tomo del brazo y me quiso cargar pero no me deje, jamás estuve tan desesperada como en ese momento.

-Jean aquí no hay nadie- me dijo

-Lo sé, se llevaron a mi hija por tu culpa- le grite a Logan

Estaba llorando, me hinque en el suelo, me empezó a doler la pierna pero no me importo, Logan me levanto, yo le empecé a pegar, pero a el no le importo.

-Todo es tu culpa- le dije

Scott y Storm llegaron.

-¿Qué te pasa Jean?- me pregunto Storm

-Se llevaron a mi hija- le grite- y por culpa de el- le dije señalando a Logan

-Idiota, tú fuiste quien le dio a Rachel a Mystic, cuando se había convertido en el profesor

-¡Ya basta!- grito Storm- así no vamos a solucionar nada lo importante ahora es encontrar a Rachel

Storm se fijo en mi pierna.

-Tú no puedes ir Jean- me dijo Storm- ve como tienes tu pierna

-No me importa- le dije

-Jean, tiene razón Storm, tienes que quedarte- me dijo Scott

-No me pienso quedar aquí- les dije

Scott me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la enfermería, no supe que paso después, me desmaye en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté no vi a nadie, solo pude ver que estaba en la enfermería y mi pierna estaba vendada, intente pararme pero mi pierna no me respondía, vi como Hank entraba y me hice la dormida, escuche que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si está bien, no ella aun sigue dormida, si yo le aviso- dijo Hank colgando el teléfono

-¿Avisarme de qué?- le pregunte

Hank se sorprendió de verme despierta.

-De que te tienes que quedar aquí, aun no hay rastro de tu hija

-Hank déjame ir

-Jean no puedes, estas lesionada

Espere a que Hank se fuera, me puse una férula, quise bajar, vi como Rogue y Kitty pasaban, me escondí, baje pero no iba a llegar muy lejos así que vi a Bobby.

-Bobby ven por favor- le pedí

Bobby se acerco.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a mi hija- le pedí

-Claro Jean

-Vamos, necesito que manejes

Nos subimos al coche y buscamos a mi hija pero no vimos rastro de ella, veinte minutos después empezó a sonar mi celular, vi que era Scott y no conteste, también sonó el celular de Bobby.

-Contesta- le dije

-Bueno- dijo Bobby

-Bobby ¿Dónde estás?- le pregunto Kitty por el celular

-Bueno Kitty casi no te escucho-le dijo Bobby

-¿Dónde estás?- repitió Kitty

-Estoy en un bar- le dije

-¿Esta Jean contigo?

Le hice señas para que dijera que no.

-No- mintió Bobby

-Bobby si la ves avísanos- le dijo Kiity y colgó

Bobby se quedo mirándome

-Te están buscando

-Lo sé, pero no importa al menos que la hayan encontrado, háblales y pregúntales si necesitan ayuda y si la encontraron

Bobby le hablo a Storm pero le dijo que no la habían encontrado.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la mansión- me dijo

-Si vamos

Llegamos, yo entre por la cochera y el por la puerta principal, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí de no ver a nadie pero vi en la mesita una carta que iba dirigida a mí, abrí el sobre y la carta decía:

**Jean si quieres ver a tu hija tienes que ir sola al bosque del norte a las 00:00 hrs**

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	8. Capitulo 8 Hare lo que quieras

Estaba decidida a ir pero en ese momento se me durmió la pierna lastimada no podía moverme iba pasando Logan y me localizo.

-Jean, aquí estas ¿Qué haces afuera?

-Alguien de la gente de Magneto tiene a mi hija me dejo una nota tengo que ir- le dije

-Te acompaño- me dijo

-¡No! Tengo que ir sola, así dice

-No te dejare, es peligroso

-¡No! Déjame en paz ¿Si? Yo sé lo que hago es mi hija

-Recuerda que también es mi hija, no de sangre pero si de corazón

-Lo se Logan pero tengo que hacer esto sola

- Jean, ni siquiera pues caminar

-Si puedo

Me subí en un taxi pero no me di cuenta que Logan me estaba siguiendo, llegamos al bosque le pague al taxista y me baje, entre en el bosque pero no vi a nadie, me metí más a fondo y pude ver a alguien pero no distinguí quien era me acerque más y pude ver que era el mismo que había visto en la mansión, me quede muy sorprendida le grite y me acerque pero se alejaba cada vez más.

-Por favor solo quiero recuperar a mi hija- le grite

-Estoy como tú, quiero que te quedes conmigo

Logan estaba entre los árboles, escucho y se puso celoso.

-No ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Tranquila ella estará bien si haces lo que te digo- me dijo

Pero a Logan alguien lo ataco por detrás de una cuchillada, grito y me di cuenta, salió a la vista el hombre era Gambit me iba a lanzar un naipe pero lo avente muy lejos, busque a mi hija la encontré estaba muy asustada. La cargue y empecé a cantar para que se tranquilizara, camine con ella en mis brazos y vi a Logan peleando con Gambit y Pyro, Gambit se dio cuenta que tenía mi hija y solo rio, en un segundo mi hija se empezó a transformar, la solté ella no era mi hija, era Mystique, me tiro y me amarro las manos, Logan también estaba amarrado.

-Suéltala, no le hagas daño- Gritó Logan

-Así va a estar bien- dijo Gambit

-Porque con mi hija ella no les ha hecho nada- le dije

Gambit se acerco a mí, tan cerca que casi me besa, Logan se logro desamarrar con sus garras e intento atacar a Gambit, el solo voltea en sus manos había 2 naipes y se los aventó en el abdomen a Logan.

-No lo lastimen hay que hacer un trato- les dije

-¿Cuál? Tu hija nunca regresara contigo- me dijo Mystique

-Denme a mi hija y hago lo que quieran- les dije

-Jean no, hay otras formas solo es cosa de pensar- me dijo Logan

-Si Jean te doy a tu hija a cambio de que saques a Bobby de la mansión y de la vida de Rogue ¿Aceptas?- me pregunto Gambit

Lo dude por un momento pero podíamos hacer un plan.

-Sí, pero devuélveme a mi hija- le dije

-Cuanto cumplas con tu parte del trato recibirás noticias nuestras- me dijo y desaparecieron

-¿Dónde están?- me pregunto Logan

Corrí alado de Logan y él se levanto.

-¿Dónde están?- me volvió a preguntar

-No lo sé desaparecieron y se llevaron a mi hija- le dije casi a punto del llanto

-Tranquila la encontraremos

-¿Por qué viniste?

-No te pienso dejar solo porque te…

-Logan esto está mal- lo interrumpí

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Gambit, sacar a Bobby de la vida de Rogue, así pensando en eso nos dirigimos en un taxi a la mansión. Llegamos, Logan aunque no estaba herido le dolía el abdomen, recargue su brazo en mi cuello y entramos, Rogue se asomo y bajo las escaleras asustada.

-¿Qué paso, Jean?- me pregunto

-Íbamos por mi hija pero todo era un atrampa -le dije- Ayúdame a subirlo a su recamara

Entre las dos lo ayudamos, Scott iba saliendo de su cuarto, su mirada estaba fija en mi pero me extraño que nos quito a Logan y lo llevo a la enfermería.

-¿Otra vez? Bueno Logan está bien solo son dolores- le dijo Hank

-Gracias Hank- le dijo Scott

No entendía tanta importancia que le daba si lo odia.

-Woow Scott ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Logan?

-Solo quiero estar en paz con todos Jean

-Y a que… bueno lo importante es que lo aceptes

Me retire pero no creía un cambio tan repentino, iba a enfermería y ya no estaba Logan.

-¿Y Logan?- le pregunte

-Se fue para siempre Jean

No podía creerlo me quede en shock.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- volví a preguntar

-Porque lo vi que se llevaba todas sus cosas

-No, no puede ser

Busque a Logan por toda la mansión, cuando iba bajando vi a Scott pero se mi hizo muy extraño que no me dijera nada, quería a mi hija y recordé lo que Gambit me dijo, me dirigí al que en un algún tiempo fue cuarto de Logan y mío, vi una carta; abrí el sobre, lo leí y decía:

**Jean no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien, no me busques, te amo adiós para siempre**

**Logan**

No pude contener las lagrimas se había ido y no pensaba volver, mi celular empezó a sonar, no conocía el numero pero aun así conteste, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe.

-Jean ¿Ya has hecho algo? Lo estuve pensando y tendrás que hacer varias cosas no solo una apresúrate, tienes una semana nadie se pude enterar.

-Hare lo que quieras pero por favor devuélvemela

-Así será, te espero en una semana afuera de la mansión en los terrenos, a y otra cosa ¿Cómo hago para que se calle?- le pregunto desesperado Remy

-Ponla al teléfono- le dije

-¿Qué?

-Que la pongas al teléfono

Remy puso el celular en alta voz y Rachel seguía llorando, escuche el llanto de Rachel.

-Ya te esta escuchando

-Rachel amor, no te preocupes pronto vamos a estar juntos, te extraño mucho

Seguí hablando con Rachel y empecé a cantarle una canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba desde que estaba en mi vientre.

-Que infantil- pensó Remy

Remy se sorprendió cuando la niña empezó a relajarse y dejar de llorar, poco a poco se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Gambit la coloco en la cama.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Llevo años tratando de callarla

-¿Qué no entiendes que no quiere estar contigo? Ella también tiene sentimientos y nos extraña al igual que nosotros a ella

-Si como sea si vuelve a llorar te llamare, no intentes rastrear el numero, es privado nunca lo van a encontrar

Sin decir más colgó, No sabía cómo iba a cumplir, en lo que se me ocurría algo me quede dormida. Al día siguiente me levante temprano iba a bajar cuando escuche que Bobby y Rogue estaban peleando y también estaba Kitty un poco mas apartada así que me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué está pasando Kitty?

Empezó a llorar y me abrazo.

-Jean todo es mi culpa no pude resistirme, bese a Bobby y Rogue nos vio

No sabía que decirle y solo se escuchaban los gritos de Bobby y de Rogue.

-¡¿Por qué Bobby?! ¡¿Por qué te estabas besando con ella?!

-Porque me di cuenta ahorita que estoy enamorado de Kitty, perdón Rogue

-¡Te odio!

Rogue subió corriendo a su cuarto, la seguí, iba a entrar cuando escuche voces.

-Chérie ¿Estás bien?

No tenía que ser adivina para saber que estaba Gambit.

-Bobby todo el tiempo jugó con mis sentimientos

-Yo te lo dije Chérie pero tú no me creías

-Lo se Gambit y lo siento

-Ven conmigo Rogue, deja la mansión

-¿Dejar la mansión? No lo se

-Vamos Rogue nadie se va a enterar

Deje de escuchar voces abrí la puerta y ya no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta y supuse que se habían escapado por ahí.

-¿Se fueron verdad?- me pregunto Scott

-Si al parecer todos se fueron- le conteste

-Vamos Jean no te pongas así

-Lo siento Scott pero se está destrozado esta escuela

-¿Tu también te vas a ir?

-Si es necesario para encontrar a mi hija si

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	9. Capitulo 9 Los recuerdos de Gambit

Me fui a descansar y me quede pensando en donde estará Logan pero nunca me imagine que fue a buscar a Scott, Scott estos días había estado en casa de Emma, hasta que Maganto lo mando a secuestrar pero Logan le ayudo con la condición que le ayudara a encontrar a mi hija. En el buro había otro sobre sin dudarlo lo abrí y decía:

**Bravo Jean, bravo lograste separarlos y antes de lo esperado así que te veré hoy a las 23:50 hrs**

Espere a que diera la hora, baje a las 23:40 y estuve esperando pero me sorprendió el ruido de una motocicleta, me asome para ver quién era, y me volví a sorprender cuando vi a Logan pero más cuando vi a Scott, hace cinco minutos lo vi en el pasillo. Escuche a alguien que estaba detrás de mí, voltee y ahí estaba Gambit con mi hija en sus brazos, la quise cargar pero no me dejo.

-La tendrás muy pronto

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Rachel escucho mi voz y empezó a llorar, se movió mucho e hizo que casi Gambit la tirara.

-Muy fácil, primero cállala

Gambit dejo que la viera pero no que la cargara, cuando me vio se cayó, estiro los bracitos para que la cargara pero no me dejo.

-¿La quieres? Únete a nosotros, se mía

Lo dude y escuche que Logan y Scott venían hacia nosotros

-Escóndete- me dijo Gambit

Me iba a esconder pero no me dio tiempo Scott y Logan me vieron.

-¿Qué haces afuera Jean?- me pregunto Scott

-Paseando, woow ustedes trabajando juntos, eso no se ve todos los días pero creí que estabas adentro Scott

-No- le confesó- Salí

-¿Con Logan?

-Si algo asi

Logan empezó a olfatear y desee de todo corazón que no lo encontrara, no quería que le hiciera daño a mi hija, creí que ya había encontrado el rastro de Gambit, no me equivoque, lo encontró y lo empezó ahorcar.

-¿Piensas matarme?- le pregunto Gambit

-No si devuelves a la niña

Gambit estaba aterrado, devolvió rápidamente a mi hija y Logan me la entrego, después de tanto tiempo la tuve por fin en mis brazos.

-¡Lárgate!- le grito Logan

Logan lo soltó, Gambit se levanto y empezó a correr pero lo detuve con mis poderes.

-¡Espera!- grite

-¿Ahora que Jean?- me pregunto Logan

-Tiene a Rogue- le dije

-Imbécil devuélvela- le dijo

-Lo siento Mona mi pero ella esta porque quiere- le dijo Gambit a Logan

-Eso no es cierto, tu la engañaste- le grite

-Jean metete con la bebe- me dijo Scott

-Si tienes razón

Me metí a la mansión, le pedí a Colossus que me ayudara a pasar una cama al cuarto de mi hija, no pensaba dejarla sola, le agradecí y la coloque en la cuna, inmediatamente se quedo dormida, se escuchaban los gritos de Logan, de Gambit y de Scott pero me sorprendí de escuchar a alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante -dije

Pero nadie abrió así que fui a abrir la puerta y me volví a sorprender cuando vi a Scott

-Scott ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas afuera

-Tú misma dijiste estaba ¿Puedo pasar?

Se acerco a mi hija, la cargo y la despertó, empezó a llorar, Scott se empezó a convertir en Mystique .

-¡Suéltala!- grite desesperada

Estaba tan furiosa que sin querer hice que todos sus recuerdos malos volvieran a su mente, casi tira a mi hija pero la logre sostener con mis poderes, Mystique se iba a tirar por la ventana pero antes me amenazo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, me voy a vengar

Escuche como alguien abría bruscamente la puerta.

-¿Están bien?- me pregunto Bobbt

-Si- conteste- ¿Dónde están Scott y Logan?

-Abajo tiene encerrado a Gambit, no lo van a liberar hasta que hable

-Bobby te encargo a mi hija, déjame ver que puedo hacer

Baje y fui donde estaban Logan y Scott.

-¿Dónde está Gambit?- les pregunte

-Ahí está encerrado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me pregunto Scott

-¿Por qué no intento leer sus pensamientos?- les pregunte

-Me parece buena idea- tercio Logan

Scott saco a Gambit y lo amarro a la silla, me coloque delante de él y coloque mis manos en sus sienes, puede ver toda la vida de Gambit pasar rápidamente, cuando nació, cuando fue secuestrado por el Gremio de Ladrones, cuando le enseñaron a ser un ladrón, cuando se convirtió en mutante, cuando se enamoro por primera vez, cuando se caso con ella para unir a los ladrones y a los asesinos, cuando el hermano de su ahora esposa lo reto a un duelo, cuando gano el duelo, cuando lo exiliaron de la ciudad, cuando se volvió ambicioso y mujeriego, cuando se juro no volverse a enamorar, cuando nos conoció, cuando entro a los X-men, cuando se enamoro de Rogue, cuando hacia cualquier cosa por dinero, cuando le volvieron a romperle el corazón, cuando Rogue se hizo novia de Bobby, cuando Magneto le ofreció dinero para que uniera a la hermandad, cuando nos engaño, cuando secuestro a mi hija, cuando me amenazo, volví a la realidad, separe mis manos de sus sienes.

-¿Qué viste? ¿Dónde está Rogue?- me pregunto Logan

-En una casa alado del Rio Mississippi- conteste

Me sentí triste, tenia lastima por Gambit

-Mañana partimos para haya- dijo Scott

-Vuélvelo a encerrar- le dijo Logan a Scott

Scott obedeció la orden y lo encerró, Logan se sorprendió de que no fuera con él.

-¿A dónde vas Jean?- me pregunto

-A mi cuarto- conteste

- Nuestro cuarto esta por haya- me dijo señalando un pasillo

-Lo se, se que tu cuarto queda por allá, el mío queda por aquí y supongo que lo vas a compartir con Storm, escuche que termino con Hank

-Con la única que compartirá un cuarto seria contigo…

No deje que terminara y me fui porque vi a Storm, me detuve porque se me olvido decirle algo, voltee y lo volví a ver besándose con Storm, me voltee y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al día siguiente escuche a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- dije

Scott entro y fue directo con mi hija, la cargo, Rachel estaba muy feliz con su padre.

-¿Qué paso Scott?-Le pregunte

-Venia a saber si vas a ir

-Claro que si

-¿Me la puedo llevas?

-Sí, claro es tu hija, pero cuídala

Scott salió con mi hija, me levante, me bañe, me puse lo primero que encontré y baje.

-Hola ¿Cómo se porta?- le pregunte

-Bien- me contesto- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si

Desayunamos y estaba muerta de la risa, Scott le hacía caras a Rachel mientras le daba su papilla, sentí a alguien detrás de mí, voltee eran Logan y Storm, me sentí muy celosa, Storm tomo del brazo a Logan y oh por dios ¡LO BESO!, se separaron hasta que les falto aire.

-Nueva pareja, pero creí que andabas con Hank, Storm- le dijo Scott

-Si como tú mismo dijiste andaba con él, pero ayer en la noche se me declaro Logan

-Pues felicidades- les dijo Scott

-Gracias ¿No estás feliz por nosotros Jean?- me pregunto Storm

No sabía que decirles ¿La verdad? o ¿La mentira?, para suerte mía solo el timbre.

-Yo abro- les dije

Me dirigí a la puerta, pase por donde estaba Gambit, jamás creí sentir tanta lastima por él, no me atreví a verlo en la cara, llegue a la puerta y quien fuera el que tocara, tocaba como loco.

-¡Ya voy!- grite

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, por la que empezó todo el problema

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	10. Capitulo 10 El rescate de Rogue

-Ah hola Jean- me dijo Emma

-Hola

Me empujo ligeramente y paso

-¿Quién era Jean?- me pregunto Scott

-Yo amor- le dijo Emma

-Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Scott

-Hay Scott, te extrañe tanto y ni siquiera han pasado dos días

Emma se me quedo viendo con cara de amenaza

-Oh ¿Scott no te lo dijo?- me pregunto Emma

-¿Decirme qué?

-Que Scott se estuvo quedando en mi casa

-Pero no puede ser Scott estuvo aquí todo el tiempo

-No, estuvo en mi casa ¿Verdad Scott?

Me quede esperando su respuesta, pero Storm y Logan llegaron y traían a Gambit

-¿Donde dejaste a Rachel, Scott?- le pregunte

-Con Bobby y con Kitty- me dijo Scott

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Storm

-Frost ¿ Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Logan

-Vine ora vez a vivir aquí, me lo pidió el profesor

-Entonces quédate aquí y cuida a los niños, Jean, Summers vámonos

Scott y yo los seguimos al ave negra

-¿Por dónde es Jean? Danos las coordenadas

Puse mi mano sobre el ordenador e inmediatamente se pusieron las coordenadas

-¿En cuánto tiempo vamos a llegar?- pregunto Scott

-Como en unos veinte minutos- le contesto Storm

Me senté y vi como Gambit se me quedaba viendo

- ¿Me tienes lastima, verdad chérie?- me pregunto Gambit

- No, bueno un poco supongo- le conteste- pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba jugando contigo?

-¿Quién? ¿Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza

-No diría específicamente que jugó conmigo, después de nuestra noche de bodas, su hermano me reto a un duelo a muerto, gane…

-¿A muerte? ¿Lo mataste?

-Si y no me interrumpas

-Lo siento

-Como te iba diciendo lo mate y su familia me desterró, incluida ella, quise defenderme pero nunca me creyó y bueno tu sabes la historia de Rogue, la amo Jean

-Si como amas a todo el mundo- tercio Scott- vamos Jean solo trata de ser bueno para que lo liberes

-No estoy tan segura

Pero y si Scott tiene razón y solo me está utilizando

-Ya llegamos- nos aviso Storm

Bajamos y no nos costó nada encontrar a Rogue, ella corrió junto a Gambit y lo beso, fue un beso corto para que no le quitara la energía.

-¿Por qué lo besaste Rogue?- le pregunto Logan

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto Rogue

-¡Te hice una pregunta primero Srita!- le dijo Logan

-¡Hay pareces mi padre! - se quejo Rogue

-No soy tu padre soy tu amigo

-Y si quieres saber es mi novio- le dijo Rogue

-¿Tu novio? ¿Y Bobby?

-Ni siquiera lo menciones

-¿Quieres saber lo que ha hecho "tu novio"?

-Basta Logan- le dije

-¿Según tu que ha hecho? ¿Irse de la mansión?

-Tiene que enterarse tarde o temprano y prefiero temprano- le dijo- tu noviecito es un mujeriego, solo está jugando contigo

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le grito Rogue

-Si es cierto Rogue ¿Si quiera sabes porque se fue de los X-men?

-No

-Se fue por dinero, es un maldito ambicioso convenenciero, como Magneto le ofreció dinero se fue. Y solo está contigo por conveniencia ¿No te conto que secuestro a la hija de Jean?

-¿Qué hizo qué?- pregunto Rogue- Gambit ¿Enserio hiciste eso?

-Magneto lo envió

-Si es cierto Chérie- le dijo Remy

-¿Qué es cierto?

-Que soy un ambicioso, que soy un mujeriego, que secuestre a la hija de Jean

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Rogue

Remy no quería contestarle, Logan saco sus garras y amenazo a Gambit con enterrárselas

-Habla ahora niño bonito, ¿No te gustaría tener tu cara de desfigurada? ¿O sí?

-Mr. Siniestro quería el ADN de Rachel

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, se me salieron unas lágrimas, Logan se iba acercar a mi pero Scott le gano y me abrazo

-¿Y si lo consiguió? Y si…

-No pienses en eso, no le va a pasar nada

-¿Quién es ese tal Siniestro?- pregunto Logan

-Es un científico loco, que quiere el ADN de algunos mutantes- le contesto Storm

-¿Para qué lo quiere?- volvió a preguntar Logan

- Para según el hacer el mejor mutante, hace unos años buscaba a Jean y a mí- le contesto esta vez Scott

Empecé a pensar en las probabilidades y sentí como si me hubieran como si me hubieran clavado mil agujas, poco a poco no pude respirar y me desmaye, lo único que supe fue que Logan me tomo en sus brazos, a pesar del enojo de Scott. Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, en la otra camilla estaba Rogue, no me moví mucho pero pude ver a otras dos personas más, los pude distinguir por su voz.

-Vamos Scotty no me digas que no te divertiste

-Emma deja de ser tan empalagosa y deja de llamar Scotty y menos enfrente de Jean

- Huy lo siento, pero te apuesto que no sabe que tienes una amante, estuviste conmigo y no con ella, admítelo me prefieres a mi

-No, no lo sabe y claro que prefiero a ella

-Vamos Scott no resistes estar sin mi

-Emma vete luego hablamos, no quiero que alguna despierte y te vea aquí

-Que linda forma de correrme te veo en la noche

Escuche como Emma besaba a Scott y se iba

-¡Qué asco!- le dijo Rogue a Scott- pero pensé que andabas con Jean

-Rogue por favor no le digas y no grites la vas a despertar

-Descuida ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos en la enfermería?

-Las dos se desmayaron, tú porque Dientes de Sable te enterró veneno y bueno Jean ya sabes

-¿Nos ataco la hermandad?

Scott asintió con la cabeza, sentí que me empezaba a quedar sin aire una vez más, Scott se dio cuenta porque la maquina empezó a marcar, abrió la puerta y empezó a gritar, segundos después aparecieron, Hank, Logan, Storm y otra persona que no conocía, Hank inmediatamente logro que mi respiración fuera normal.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Storm

-Jean sufre mucho con la respiración, es mejor que no la alteren

-Pero dijiste que ya estaba controlado

-Sí, pero supongo que algo la altero

Me sentí entre dormida y despierta poco a poco pude empezar a mover mis dedos

-Esta movimiento los dedos- dijo una chica que no reconocí

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y todos estaban ahí

-Hola soy Ashley- me dijo

-Ella busca trabajo y como necesitamos maestros, el profesor la contrato- me dijo Storm

-Ok hola, soy Jean

Era una chica muy bonita, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos claros, para que describirla, era perfecta, tenía la atención de todos, incluidos los que tenían pareja. Pase algunos días en la enfermería hasta que Hank me dio de alta, en ese tiempo había tomado la decisión que cuando terminara el ciclo escolar me iba a ir de nuevo de la mansión. Logan había insistido en explicarme porque estaba con Storm pero no lo escuche. Scott estaba cada vez más extraño cuando estábamos solamente mi hija y yo, era muy cariño, pero cuando estaba frente a Ashley nos trataba de lo más despreciable, incluyendo a mi hija, hasta podía creer que estaba enamorado de ella. Subí las escaleras y me sorprendí de ver a Rogue muy agitada-

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte

No me había visto y se asusto de verme

-Nada, nada… Adiós

Sentí que me estaba ocultando algo

-¿Qué pasa Rogue?

-Nada… Enserio- me dijo

* * *

Please dejen Reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	11. Capitulo 11 Cinco años después

A Rogue le temblaba la voz

-Rogue no me ocultes nada soy tu amiga

-Lo sé pero no quiero lastimarte

-Estaré bien

-Ok yo te lo advertí, hace aproximadamente un año, cuando te desmayaste, cuando estábamos en la enfermería vi a Scott besando a Emma y hace rato vi a Scott acostándose con… con…- intento decirme- con Ashley

No podía creer lo que decía, estaba harta de la mansión no sé porque Scott no me daba el divorció.

-Gracias por ser honesta conmigo- le dije

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si estoy bien- le mentí

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me asuste cuando me di cuenta que estaba Logan ahí con mi hija, me limpie las lagrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte un poco molesta y la vez triste

-Vine a ver a Rachel- me dijo- y a ti

-Logan…

-¿Por qué están empacadas tus cosas empacadas?

-Ah- le dije con mi rostro agachado, nunca lo vi a la cara- porque me voy

-Jean no te puedes ir

Se acerco a mí y levanto mi rostro, me estremecí cuando lo vi a los ojos, esos ojos negros tan brillantes como la noche, no pude resistirme cuando me beso y le correspondí, sentí que estaba en un sueño, un hermoso sueño, pero Rachel empezó a llorar y volví a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Me separe de Logan y cargué a mi hija.

-Tengo una idea- me dijo Logan- Ya que esta es tu última noche en la mansión te tendré una sorpresa especial. Te espero a las 22:00 hrs- me dijo

Logan salió y ni siquiera me dejo darle mi respuesta tenía que admitirlo era la persona más honesta y valiente que eh conocido y la amo pero no sé si voy a ir, pero era la última vez que lo iba a ver, era la última vez que iba a estar con él, pero por otra parte era el novio de mi mejor amiga. Después de pensarlo toda la mañana decidí que si iba a ir. Cuando iba saliendo vi a Bobby

-Bobby espera- le grite para que me escuchara

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunte

-No lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Podrías cuidar a Rachel esta noche

-Claro ¿Dónde está?

-En mi cuarto, gracias adiós

Baje y salí al jardín, había una auto parecido a una limosina esperándome. Me asuste cuando Logan llego atrás de mi

-¿Lista para la mejor velada de tu vida?- me pregunto

Estuvimos platicando hasta que llegamos a un restaurante

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias

Me ruborice un poco, seguimos cenando, intento convérseme para que me quedara pero no lo logro.

-Vamos a un hotel, ya es muy tarde y vamos a despertarlos

Dudosa asentí con la cabeza, cuando llegamos Logan se dirigió a la recepción, al cabo de pocos minutos llego con unas llaves y subimos a la habitación, entramos y me quede observando la habitación, era muy acogedora, jamás había visto una habitación que todo estuviera en forma de corazón, la cama, los cajones, las ventanas, todo, la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos.

-Es hermoso- le dije mientras me besaba el cuello- ¿Lo tenias todo planeado?

-De cierta forma si- me contesto lo más dulce que pudo- te amo Jean

-Y yo a ti

Logan me beso en al frente, en la boca y en el cuello, a pesar de sus palabras, sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, me estremecí cuando me beso el cuello, una ráfaga de adrenalina entro en mi cuerpo y respondí con ansias a las insinuaciones de Logan.

Desperté temprano, con mucha delicadeza para no despertar a Logan me levante y me arregle. L deje una nota de que decía

**Logan gracias por la velada en pocas palabras fue perfecta**

**Te amo y te amare por siempre**

**Jean G.**

Baje y pedí un taxi que me llevo directo a la mansión, entre y para suerte mía no había nadie despierto, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me sorprendí pero me dio mucha ternura ver a Bobby con Rachel, estaban dormidos, Rachel se percato de mi presencia y empezó a moverse, la cargue por suerte para mi Bobby estaba dormido, tome mi maleta y salí con Rachel, deje la maleta en mi coche, después de años de no usarlos, por fin iba a utilizarlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda chérie?- me pregunto Remy, no me había percatado de su presencia y me asuste pegándome en la cabeza con el techo del coche creyendo que era Scott o Logan

-Si gracias- le respondí mientras terminaba de acomodar a Rachel- ¿Puedes ayudarme con las cosas de mi habitación?

-Si seguro- le respondió muy amable Remy -¿A dónde vas?

-Ni yo misma lo se

Cuando Remy bajo las cosas y acabamos de acomodarlas y partí solo para olvidar al gran amor de mi vida.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel día que decidí irme de la mansión, han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que estuve con mi amado Logan, no hay día que no piense en el, me pregunto cómo estará, si se habrá casado con Storm, que cosas pienso es obvio que se casaron después de cinco años. Me deprimí de pensar en eso, ahora trabajo como organizadora de boda, nuestro lema es: "Si quieres una boda perfecta este es el lugar indicado" , tenemos un local muy grande mi nueva mejor amiga Boom Boom quien me apoyo mucho en estos cinco años, antes seguí trabajando como modelo pero solo dure como tres meses cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada , espere dos meses para decirle a Logan, pero cuando llegue a la mansión estaba destruida, los X-men se habían separado , ahí fue cuando decidí con Boom Boom abrir el local.

Boom Boom se había enterado por Bobby que el motivo de la separación de los X-men fue la muerte del profesor, la nueva maestra lo había matado y resulto ser Mystique. Volví al día de hoy cuando escuche un portazo.

-Jean, cuando pensabas decirme que tenías una boda el día que cumplimos dos años d novios- me regaño mi novio

-Lo siento Warren pero tenía que aceptar ese día, es una boda muy importante- le intente explicar

-¿Entonces no vamos a estar juntos?-me pregunto haciendo puchero y me abrazo

-Si me dejaras terminar te enterarías- le respondí- Boom Boom se va a encargar de ir, solo voy a ir un ratito para ver que todo esté bien…- intente terminar de explicarle pero no me dejo y me beso

-Jean quiero casarme contigo, vivir lo queda de mi vida contigo

-Lo sé Warren pero legalmente sigo casada con Scott

-Si no le pides el divorcio yo se lo voy a pedir

-¿Y si mis hijas se van con él?- le pregunte el pudo notar mi angustia

-Jean tus hijas te aman no se van a querer ir con el

Me sentí extraña, pero si seguía con e tramite tendría que volver a ver a Scott, y si me diera el divorcio a la fuerza, el se casaría con Emma y yo con Warren ¿Y eso era lo que quería? Merecía ser feliz, si Scott y Logan tenían a sus respectivas parejas ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-Bueno amor me tengo que ir, me llevo a Rachel y a Kate- me dijo

-Gracias- me despedí de él con un beso en los labios y salió

Le hable a Boom Boom a su celular y le dije que si podía bajar a la recepción que tenía que ver los vestidos de las novias y los trajes de los novios. Ella llego cinco minutos después, cuando iba saliendo, vi a una pareja que se me figuraron como Logan y Storm pero inmediatamente descarte la idea ¿Qué iban a ser ellos aquí si ya están casados?

-Ya llegue- les avise cuando iba entrando

-Qué bueno que llegaste

-¿Qué paso?

-¿A este vestido le puedes agregar más detalles y ajustarlo un poco?

-Si claro

Empecé a arreglar el vestido cuando sonó mi celular

-¿Diga?-conteste

-Jean ¿El mejor lugar para una boda?- me pregunto Boom Boom

-¿Lujoso? o ¿Romántico?

-Un poco de los dos

-Ve si hay reservaciones en la isla de la libertad

-Gracias no te molesto mas yo me encargo de esta boda

-Cualquier cosa me avisas

-Claro

Acabe de arreglar el vestido, se lo probó la novia y le encanto. Minutos después baje a la recepción.

-¿Está ocupada, Nicole?

-No se acaba de ir la pareja- fue lo último que me dijo y le agradecí, toque la puerta y entre


	12. Capitulo 12 Instituto Bayville

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo- me dijo y escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta y se abría, era Nicole y me entrego un sobre con mucha delicadeza lo abrí y me quede en shock de lo que, volví a la realidad cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Qué pasa Warren?- puede distinguir su nombre

-Ya tramite el divorcio, no deberá tardar en llegarte el citatorio

-Lo tengo en las manos

-Eso es fabuloso ya pronto podremos casarnos

-Si bueno ya voy para la casa adiós

-Si adiós estoy en el parque con las niñas, cuídate

-Está bien, igual tu- fue lo último que dije y colgué

-¿Así que ya citaste a Scott para lo del divorcio?- me pregunto Boom Boom

-Fue Warren, yo nunca lo hice porque me tiene amenazada, nunca se lo dije a Warren- estaba aterrada me temblaban los pies y no pude contener las lagrimas

-Tranquila Jean vas a ver que todo va a salir bien ¿Y con qué te amenazo?

-Con… con…- intente decirle- Con quitarme la custodia- termine diciéndole, ella me abrazo y me desahogue

-¿Cuándo es la cita?

-Pasado mañana en Nueva York y lo peor es que no sabe de Kate

Fue lo último que le dije y salí de su oficina, me dirigí a mi casa, minutos después llegue y empecé a dibujar unos diseños hasta que llegaron

-Mamá ya llegamos- me dijo Rachel

-Hola ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien- contesto Kate

-¿Adivina de que me entere?- me pregunto Warren cuando entro al estudio y me beso

-¿De qué?

-De que Bobby se quiere casar con Kitty y le dije que organizabas bodas así que quiere que le organices la suya

-¿Ya se lo pidió?- le pregunte y Warren negó con la cabeza

-¿En donde están viviendo?- le pregunte

-En Nueva York pero están de vacaciones aquí en Boston; se van a quedar una o dos semanas

-O pues que se apresure a pedírselo

Recogí mis cosas y subí al estudio, acomode algunas cosas y encontré unos álbumes; los abrí y todos eran de cuando estudie en la mansión, hubo una foto que me llamo la atención, fue el día que Scott y yo nos hicimos novios recuerdo de ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

---Flash Back---

Todo este tiempo eh estado enamora de Scott, pero el solo me ve como una compañera, una amiga, jamás me vería como una mujer. Pensé que hoy iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, desde que Scott se volvió jefe de grupo toma muy enserio las cosas, nos apoya. Baje como siempre para entrenar, me coloque mi uniforme y me sorprendí de no ver a nadie. Busque a todos pero no los encontré, salí al jardín y no los vi, rendida, me volví a cambiar y como no vi a nadie salí a la calle, camine hasta llegar al Instituto Bayville, donde mis padres me habían mandado a estudiar y solo mi AMIGO Scott se ofreció a estudiar conmigo, Warren también se había ofrecido pero su padre a último momento no le dio permiso. Como solo tenía clases al medio día, decidí ir a la cancha a ver quien estaba entrenando, para mi sorpresa estaban entrenando futbol americano los chicos y a mi ex novio Duncan. Terminamos cuando él se entero de que era mutante. En las tribunas estaba Mike y fui con él. Le tape los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- le pregunte con una voz más grave

-Vamos Jean, sigue practicando- me dijo- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Nada estoy aburrida ¿Y tú?

-Igual ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza, cuando íbamos bajando de las tribunas, me sorprendí de ver a Duncan que se dirigía a nosotros.

-¿Jean puedo hablar un momento contigo?- me pregunto, extrañada asentí con la cabeza

-Si claro- le dije- Ahorita te alcanzo- esta vez le dije a Mike. Nos separamos un poco de el, lo vi con intensiones de besarme pero me aparte lo suficiente de el.

-Jean, lo eh estado pensando y lo de tu enfermedad no importa

-¿Qué enfermedad?- le pregunte- Yo no estoy enferma

-Tu sabes lo de que eres mutante, que puedes mover cosas

-¡Eso no es una enfermedad Duncan!- exclame, el me tomo de la mano y me zafe de el.

-¡Déjame Duncan!- grite

Mike se acerco y lo pateo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

-¿Estás loco Mike?

-Si vámonos antes de que se levante

Caminamos por el campus hasta que llego el medio día y nos dirigimos a clase.

-¿Y tu novio?- me pregunto Mike

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es mi novio?

-Bueno ¿Dónde está tu amigo Scott que te mueras y te derrites por él?

-¡Shh!- lo calle- Alguien te puede escuchar, no lo se no lo eh visto, ni siquiera en la mañana, por eso llegue temprano.

-Srita. Grey, Sr. Smith ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- nos pregunto y negamos con la cabeza

-Entonces pongan atención

Estuvimos esperando a que acabara la clase, cuando llego la hora y estábamos por salir el profesor me pidió que si podía esperarme, cuando los demás salieron me pidió que si podía colocar unos anuncios, eran del baile de graduación, salí de la clase y me dirigí afuera en la parte donde estaban los kioscos, ahí colocamos los anuncios. Escuche la voz de Taryn y de Scot y me asome discretamente.

-Vamos solo quiero echar vistazo- le dijo Taryn a Scott- Déjame ver que hay detrás de esas gafas, ¿Azules o marrones? O tal vez ¿Color miel?- estuvo a punto de quitarle las gafas pero Scott tomo su mano.

-Rojos como la rana. No eh dormido muy bien

Taryn se acerco tanto a Scott que creí que casi lo besa y me dio mucho coraje

-Vamos una ojeadita por favor

-Taryn no, de verdad que no

-Bueno me tengo que ir pero uno de estos días quiero conocer todos tus secretos

-Seguro que será un día inolvidable

-Hey espera

-¿Qué pasa Taryn?

-¿Con quién vas a ir al baile de disfraces que organizaste?

- Mmm no lo se

-Vamos ¿Si?

-Mmm no lo se- volvió a repetir- Como tú misma dijiste vamos a estar viendo que todo esté bien

-No importa por favor

-Esta bien

¿Qué baile? Nunca me dijo que organizo un baile, deje de verlo y me voltee iba a caminar cuando levante la vista y vi a Scott

-Jean ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- me pregunto Scott

-Aquí… Esto… bueno… yo… no estaba espiando ¿Ok?

-¿Espiándome? No eh dicho nada de…- intento decir cuando saco su conclusión, estaba muy enojada y cuando lo estaba me mordía el labio inferior- Un momento, estabas espiándome, no me digas que estas celosa

-¿Qué? Si claro estoy celosa- le dije irónicamente- Y tendrás cara, esto es increíble Scott Summers

-Esta bien quería que fuera una sorpresa ¿Vas a ir verdad?

-No lo se ¿Cuándo es?

-Mmm…- tardo uno segundos en contestar- Hoy

-¡Vaya que sorpresa!- le dije- ¿Quieres que vaya a una fiesta de disfraces y me avisas el mero día? No creo poder ir

-Vamos Jean- me intento convencer pero le di la espalda y me fui. Seguí pegando los volantes y alcance a Mike, cuando ya nos íbamos vimos la fila para comprar los boletos de la fiesta

-¿Vas a ir?- me pregunto

-¿Desde hace cuando tiempo lo sabes?

-Desde hace un mes

Sentí a alguien detrás de mi, me tomo de la cintura, voltee era Duncan

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar- me dijo al oído

Intente zafarme pero esta vez no pude

-¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?- me pregunto Duncan

-No voy a ir- le dije

-¡Vas a ir conmigo quieras o no!

-Eso jamás- le dije, me llevo cargando a su coche, un rayo le disparo haciendo que me soltara, y alguien me sostuvo en sus brazos

-Malditos animales, esta escuela esta llena de personas enfermas- grito Duncan y se fue

Scott me bajo y me entrego dos boletos y un disfraz, iba a decirme algo cuando empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Lamento la demora -me dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Un poco fuera de mi conteste a la llamada.

-Jean ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?- me pregunto mi amigo Warren

- Si voy ir a una fiesta de disfraces ¿Quieres venir? Scott la está organizando

-Suena divertido- colgué y Taryn estaciono su coche enfrente de mi

-¿Vienes?-me pregunto- Vamos al centro comercial

-Seguro- le dije y me subí- ¿De que vas ir vestida?- le pregunte

-No lo se tengo la idea de ir de ángel o de gitana ¿Y tu?

Abrir la caja y había un hermoso disfraz, lo saque y me quede sorprendida

-De Tinker Bell

Poco después de comprar todo fuimos a comer y un poco mas alejado de ahí estaban Scott, Kurt y Spike, me pareció que nos estaban espiando.

-Mira ahí esta Scott- me dijo Taryn

Unos pocos minutos antes le hable a Warren para ponernos de acuerdo, lo estábamos esperando, al fin llego y lo saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, ahí estuvimos platicando, fuimos a la estética, ya que estuvimos arregladas, buscamos el mejor disfraz para Warren, el elegido fue de Ángel. Cuando terminamos volvimos a la escuela.

-¿Y como vamos a encontrar a Mike?- pregunto- ¿O a Scott?

-No lo se- le conteste

* * *

Please dejen Reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	13. Capitulo 13 Un ataque no esperado

Entregamos nuestros boletos y entramos, la fiesta era en la cancha, realmente si se había esforzado en decorarla. No nos costó trabajo encontrar a Mike ya que el nos encontró.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza. Estuvimos bailando y al parecer Taryn bailaba con Warren, cuando nos dio sed, me quede observando su disfraz venia de príncipe azul. Me extraño que aparte del antifaz llevara lentes pero no le dije nada.

-Voy por un poco de ponche ¿Quieres?

-Si por favor

Lo estuvo esperando pero no tardo nada, apareció atrás de mi y me ofreció la bebida.

-Gracias hay que seguir

Lo jale y lo lleve a la pista, seguimos bailando, no se porque me atraía tanto, me sentía conectada con el, pero lo mas extraño es que nunca lo había sentido con Mike hasta ahora, con la única persona que siempre lo sentía era con Scott, los dos no pudimos resistirnos y nos besamos, fue el beso mas tierno y dulce que jamás había tenido, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Mike.

-Olvida todo lo que te dije, me gustas Mike y mucho- le dije

No se que paso pero se como ¿Furioso? Pero al poco tiempo después volvió

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunta

-Haya

No pude volver a resistirme y lo bese, no volvió a sentir lo mismo fue tierno pero no sentí la conexión.

-Olvida lo que te dije y lo que hice

-Claro aquí nada paso

Mientras que en otro parte, a quien realmente había besado fue a Scott. Iban vestido iguales.

-No sirvió de nada organizar esta fiesta- les grito Scott a los demás.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Kurt

-Jean no esta enamorada ni de Warren ni de Duncan ni de mi.

-¿Entonces de quien?- le pregunto de nuevo Kurt

-De Mike

-Es su amigo Scott no te alarmes.

-Esperen- los interrumpió Kitty- ¿El que esta bailando con Rogue no es Gambit?

-Si- le contestaron a la vez cuando voltearon a verlo- ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto esta vez Scott

-Eso da igual, hay que decirle que le quite el bolso a Jean- les dijo Kitty su plan.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto Scott y Kurt de nuevo a la vez

-Jean siempre guarda su diario en su bolso, pero como esta distraída y Gambit es un ladrón profesional que se lo quite y sabremos.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero no me involucren voy con Taryn- les dijo Scott.

Kitty y Kurt le fueron a pedir a Gambit que me quitaran mi bolso. Le dieron un poco de dinero y muy discretamente mientras estaba bailando con Warren me lo quito, pero ni siquiera lo sentí. Y bueno sobre mi diario no tenía que escribirlo, mis pensamientos se escribían por si solos, todo el tiempo lo tenía conmigo. Un poco tiempo después fue cuando no sentí mi bolsa, me disculpe con Warren y fui a buscarla, me dirigí a la mesa de ponche pero sentí que alguien se ponía detrás de mí. Duncan me coloco un collar y me llevo cargando. Por mas que quise zafarme no pude. El único que se dio cuenta fue Mike y corrió a donde estaban Taryn y Scott bailando.

- ¡Scott! ¡Sco…- intento decir pero se quedo sin aire- es Duncan se llevo a Jean.

-Ella puede defenderse sola

-No se porque pero le coloco un collar

-¿Qué dijiste?

Ni le dio tiempo de terminar porque Scott llamo a los demás X-men, se colocaron los uniformes y fueron a buscarme, cuando pude escaparme. Duncan pateo una lapida de ladrillos que nos cayó encima, yo quede inconsciente pero el no y me llevo cargando a una bodega de la escuela. Cuando desperté estaba amarrada a una silla y por más que intente librarme no pude. Poco tiempo después llegaron los X-men para rescatarme. Scott rompió la soga y le agradecí. Cuando ya nos íbamos mi diario se abrió cosa que yo no lo vi y seguí caminando ellos se detuvieron pero no percibí y volví a la fiesta a buscarlo.

-Ten es el diario de Jean, no se como se abrió.

Scott lo leyó y vio mis dibujos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que si estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo no podía de deja de pensar lo que sucedería si hubiera caído en manos equivocadas. Después vi a Gambit y no se porque pero empecé a sospechar cuando iba por el alguien me tomo de la cintura, me sentí protegida, voltee, vi a Scott y me beso. Fue un beso muy romántico, nos separamos hasta que nos falto aire.

-Jean te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca me atreví a decírtelo por miedo, por ahora que te lo dije. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Atrás de el apareció un oso gigante de peluche, me lo dio y yo le respondí con otro beso.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Seguí viendo las fotos y poco a poco me quede dormida, desperté más tarde cuando vi el reloj, ya era muy tarde eran más de las 4:00 AM, fui a nuestro cuarto y me cambie, cuando estuve a pinto de acotarme escuchare ruidos y al parecer Warren igual.

-Jean ¿Eres tu?- me pregunto Warren

-Si pero ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?- le pregunte

-Si creo que si

Warren se le levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ve con las niñas y quédate con ellas

Warren bajo y yo fui con mis hijas las vi dormidas y me preocupe por Warren, así que encerré a mis hijas bajo llave y baje pero no vi a Warren, salí pero tampoco estaba, me acerque un poco y lo vi tirado. Me acerque corriendo a su lado, hace mucho que no utilizaba mis poderes pero era necesario, toque sus sienes y no tardo en reaccionar.

-Warren ¿Qué paso?-le pregunte

-Eso- señalo con su dedo, voltee porque estaba de espaldas y vi a Gambit pero también estaba Magneto.

Ayude a Warren a levantarse

-Llévenselos- ordeno Magneto

Detrás de nosotros aparecieron sus aliados, no pudimos hacer nada porque nos capturaron. Fije mi mirada hacia la puerta principal estaba Gambit con mis hijas. Intente zafarme pero no pude, era tanta la energía de mi poder que cree una onda pstica e hice que casi todos se desmayaran excepto Magneto. Rompí la soga e iba por mis hijas pero sentí un dardo e hizo que me desmayara. Mientras en otra parte Scott y Emma iban manejando e había hecho que se desmayaran, pero como Emma es telepata reacciono enseguida e hizo que Scott también reaccionara.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Emma

-Si- le dijo Scott- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Una onda pstica demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de bloquear

-¿De dónde vino?- le pregunto Scott a Emma

-Del norte, como unas cincuentas millas. Debe de haberlo hecho un mutante muy poderoso.

Emma y Scott se dirigieron hacia el norte.

-Es Magneto- le dijo Emma

Emma utilizo sus poderes para localizarme.

-Es la que tiene Pyro

Scott y Emma se bajaron del coche y los empezaron a atacar. Vieron a Gambit con mis hijas, Scott le dio directo con sus rayos ópticos a Pyro.

-Scott es un mutante Omega- le dijo Emma

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


End file.
